The Prank
by CheetahLover12345
Summary: Some pranks are funny, some arn't.This one isn't. As the shdowed horse moved right near you evereything was black. Hope you like my story! Luv Yall!
1. Chapter 1

**Amy: Hello! Im Amy.**

**Me: Yea, we can tell.**

**Amy :Well anyway, in this story Kratt Brothers and the Kratt kids play a prank on Jimmy, Aviva, and Koki. Its not a good joke though. It even breaks the relationship between the-**

**Me: Shut up. Don't spoil it. It's a epic story with big explosions and guns BOOM! No not really, well kinda, so lets get started.**

**Amy: Once upon a time-**

**Me: Shut Up**

**Amy: Fine**

**Me: Hope you like our story ^_^**

**Chris's P.O.V**

I woke up as the sun started to rise but surprisingly Martin was awake too. We both got up and got the Wild Kratt kids to come to the Tortuga and meet us outside. We told them to be quiet as we handed out the water guns. Me and the older kids climbs up into the trees to surprise Jimmy with a windshield being spattered with water. I was up in the trees while Martin was on the ground with the younger kids. The younger kids where shooting some water at Martin and he shot back. Then Aviva woke up and went to the windshield Then Me and the older kids shot our water guns and jumped out the tree. Then we all climbed onto of the roof so we could get everyone wet.

**Madison's P.O.V**

With a water gun in one paw and a bucket of water in the other I flew up onto the Tortuga. Apparently the team forgot to close the sunroof so the team was open to get wet. I aimed my water gun at Jimmy and shot it hitting him right in the face. Jimmy woke and walked over to the table in the middle of the Tortuga and he picked a bad spot to lay down. Everyone had a bucket full of water and we dumped the water right on Jimmy. Me and the bros tried not to bust our cover because we where trying not to burst out laughing.

**Jimmy's P.O.V**

" AHHHH! ITS RAINING! Did ya'll forget to close the sunroof again?"

" Well im still not going up there"

The other team member where still asleep.

Until a big gust of water came falling down on us.

I heard some laughing on the roof and looked up.

I saw Madison, Chris, Martin, and the Wild Kratts kids laughing loudly.

Apparently the rest of the team saw them too and they where mad. When they was the team's faces they ran.

**Amy: This is not gonna be a happy ending.**

**Me: You don't know! It may be a good ending.**

**Amy: Like you wish! You said you like violence.**

**Me: Zip it, Amy.**

**Amy: Fine. Wait * Points at Malefor***

**Me: Oh, Crap. Well, we better go before he gets us! Oh and plz tell me if you want to be in the story. I want to include everyone! Tell me your color creature power suit, what accessory you have and if you want a pet or not and what it is . For example: Creature Power Suit: Red. Accessory: Diamond Nacklace. Pet: Harpy Eagle. **

**Plz tell me. Hope you liked this chapter. Even though its short. Bye! **

***Me and Amy run from Malefor***


	2. Chapter 2 The Attack

**Amy: We're back!**

**Me: Yea, and with another chapter with us!**

**Amy: It may have a few mistakes because we did some of this while in the car :I**

**Me: Yea. Traveling to Texas.**

**Amy: Maybe soon we will go to sleep!**

**Me: LOL!**

**Amy: *Snores ***

**Me: While she's taking a cat nap-**

**Amy: Zzzzzzz**

**Me: … As I was saying, Lets get started.**

**Madison's P.O.V**

As I was flying through the thick branches of pine trees with Gavin and Roden riding on my back.

When I neared a big sharp rock something hit me, and literally HIT me. I fell to the ground without the bros nor the other kids noticing me. I laid there, motionless, in pain, I whimpered quietly.

I stood up weakly and limped to Gavin and Roden. They climbed on my back and I went to the highest hidden point on a rock . I howled loudly for the bros and apparently they were in wolf suits. They yelped and whimpered loudly and called for me in wolf. With Gavin and Roden holding hard on my back I ran to the bros and the kids. Apparently they left or they were kidnapped. I went with kidnapped.

I howled desperately for 1 hour for the bros to make sure. No response. By then I knew that it was new evil or just Zach again.

_Zach really annoys Madison. He was once her owner but he was mean to her. Every few months he reminds her that he was his owner once but the Kratts stole her from him. Zach is still trying to get her to trust him again but he is pushing the limit. But she is slowly budging into trust. Its going to take a while but Zach just might succeed. But this happens slowly so he team nor bros notice.

**Me: Sorry again for another short chapter! Im having a major writers block right know. I cant think of ANYTHING to write ****L. Amy is asleep right now. Im guarding her so yea. I'll see you all next time.**


End file.
